Yankee
by fiuefgiuwegfayam
Summary: Aomine adalah seorang yankee, ia terkenal hebat melawan musuh. suatu hari ia bertemu dengan si pirang dengan cara yang tidak elit .Apa yang terjadi? AoKi, AoKaga, MidoKi, AkaKuro, Chapter 1: prolog
1. Prolog

**Yankee**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: OOC, geje, dll**

,

,

,

,

,

Seorang murid terkenal dengan yankee-nya, itulah Aomine Daiki. Hari itu masih cerah, karena hari ini Aomine sedang bolos sekolah. Ia tak terlalu mementingkan sekolahnya karena itu tidak akan berguna untuknya. Ia sedang duduk, memakan onigiri-nya di tempat yang cukup sepi, mungkin hanya dia yang tahu. Onigiri yang ia bawah hanyalah satu, itu mungkin cukup untuk mengganjal perutnya.

"AOMINE DAIKI!"

Aomine menengok kearah suara yang memanggil namanya, terlihat gerombolan orang yang sudang menghadangnya. Lalu ia menengok kearah sebaliknya, ternyata di sana sudah ada banyak orang yang tidak kalah banyak jumlahnya. Oh sepertinya, tempat yang tenang ini sudah diketahui oleh musuhnya.

"AOMINE DAIKI, apakah kau sendirian?"

Seseorang dari gerombolan dari mereka bertanya kepada Aomine, sepertinya itu ketua dari mereka. Selain yang membedakan berteriak sendiri seperti orang yang memimpin kelompok itu, terlihat pakaian pemimpi mereka sangat berbeda jauh dari yang lain, dan tidak diragukan lagi, itu ketua mereka.

"Yeah, memang kenapa?" Aomine masih tidak mempedulikan mereka, dan fokus untuk makan onigiri-nya. Bukannya meremehkan, hanya saja Aomine tahu, ia akan menang melawan kelompok ini.

"Awas kau yah ... jangan sekali-kali kau menghinaku" kata pemimpin mereka. Saat pemimpin mereka bersuara. Anak buahnya bersorak untuk ketuanya, dan mulai bersiap-siap dalam mode bertarung mereka dan senjatah mereka.

Aomine mulai bangkit dari singgah sananya yang sudah ter kontaminasi itu, melihat sekeliling, menghitung berapa banyak musuh yang ia hadapi, lalu ia berhenti menghadap pemimpin mereka. "Heh, aku tidak takut dengan kalian" katanya sinis dengan sengiran sombong di wajahnya.

Semua musuh Aomine geram dengan perkataan Aomine yang dilontarkan kepada mereka "Awas kau ya," pemimpin mereka sudah tidak menahan emosinya, dan itu membuat sengiran sombong Aomine itu bertambah lebar.

"Ayo kita serang." Kata pemimpin mereka, sudah tidak dapat menahan emosinya lagi. Aomine senag, karena ini yang ia tunggu dari tadi.

Mereka semua mulai maju, menghadang Aomine. Pada saat itu juga Aomine melemparkan Onigiri-nya ke langit, lalu ia menghadang musuh yang mengganggu makan paginya itu.

Ia mulai memukul satu persatu mereka, dan satu persatu juga musuh mulai pada berjatuhan. Ia juga menghindari dengan serangan yang memakai senjata, dan menendang orang dengan tepat sasaran. Sampai anak buahnya sudah runtuh semua, hanya tinggal pemimpin mereka saja.

Bos mereka mulai berlari dan Aomine pun juga, meninggalkan jarak di antara mereka. Musuh mulai memukul Aomine, tapi Aomine dapat menghindarnya dan dengan sekali serang Aomine memukul bosnya di tengkuk lehernya dan seketika juga bos mereka jatuh ke tanah.

Aomine mulai menguap, ia merasa lawannya hari ini tidak ada yang kuat. Mereka semua lemah, benar apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia membuka tangannya dan seketika juga Onigirinya yang dia lempar jatuh ke tangannya dengan tepat. Dan ia mulai memakan lagi Onigiri-nya. Ia duduk di salah satu tubuhnya musuhnya. Bisa dibilang pertarungan itu dapat dihitung dengan satu lemparan ONIGIRI.

_Yummy! Makan onigiri sambil membuat __**pemandangan sendiri**__, membuat rasa berbeda yeah... _itu yang dipikirkan Aomine, pada saat ia memakan onigiri-nya.

_Tittt ... Titt ... Tittt ... Titt_

_Dari Himuro Tatsuya_

"Heh" Respon Aomine, ia tak penyangkan jika Himuro akan meneleponnya pada saat jam segini.

_Pip!_

"Halo" Aomine masih makan Onigiri-nya, sayang kalau tidak dihabiskan dengan segera.

"Aomine" kata Himuro sedikit terengah-engah. Aomine sedikit terkejut dengan penerimaan telepon ini. Apakah Himuro baik-baik saja? Apa ada masalah? Dari bicaranya Aomine tahu pasti ada masalah!. Aomine mencoba tetap tenang, mungkin sedikit tidak terlalu peduli dengan lawan bicaranya.

"Yah himuro, ada apa?" Aomine, mencoba untuk tidak terjadi apa-apa, berusaha berpikir positif mungkin.

"Kamu sedang apa sekarang?"

"Sedang makan onigiri dengan pemandangan luar biasa, emangnya ada apa?"

"Aku ditangkap dengan Geng SMP Akaboshi hahahaha ... –APA YANG KAU TAWAKAN!- ... ugh" terdengan suara lain ada disana, pasti salah satu orang yang menangkap Himuro. Emangnya sekuat apa dia sampai-sampai, Himuro dapat terdangkap dengan Geng Akaboshi. Sepertinya ini akan semakin menyenangkan, bertarung dengan perut yang sudah terisi.

"Oh ... kau tertangkap" sekarang Aomine sudang menghanbiskan onigiri-nya. Menguap sedikit, beruntung ia mendapatkan mainan yang baru, karena Aomine sudah bosan.

"Kau harus datang kesini"

"Oke tenang saja aku akan datang ketempatmu" Kata terakhi sebelum mematikan teleponnya. Ia berdiri dari duduk yang sedikit kurang nyaman. Menguap sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku.

Pip

"Ugh ... ada saja yang menggangguku pada saat makan" katanya setelah menguap yang seperti auman singa itu. Memakai kemeja sekolahnya, dan menggandeng tasnya di pundak kanannya.

"Lihat saja, Himuro. Aku akan menolongmu" kata Aomine dengan sengirang yang cukup luas di wajahnya.

-_- / ^0^ / x_x

Aomine pergi ke gedung kosong, ia tahu gedung itu adalah tempat berkumpulnya Geng Akaboshi. Menendang pagar gedung, dengan cukup keras. Aomine merasa, ia tak perlu membuka pagar dengan cara yang biasanya, menendang pagar itu adalah cara yang praktis. Aomine berjalan menuju pintu utama gedung. Ia sudah tahu, Geng Akaboshi berada di balik pintu utama itu.

Geng Akaboshi adalah salah satu geng yang paling kejam, jika kau berurusan sekali saja dengan mereka kau akan di musuhi seumur hidupmu, dan mereka adalah musuh Aomine dan Himuro tentunya. Aomine membuka gerbang gedung itu dan melihat tangan Himuro digantung dengan rantai besi, dan tubuhnya sudah lemas.

"Himuro" teriak Aomine, menatap temannya yang sudah babak belur dengan darah kering di wajahnya. Ia tak percaya temannya akan seperti ini.

"Aomine" gumam Himuro, menatap Aomine dengan tatapan lemas dan senyuman kecil di wajahnya. Pada saat itu juga Aomine berjalan menuju temannya. Ia tak peduli dengan sekelilingnya, yang ia tahu hanyalah menyelamatkan Himuro dan keluar dari sini secepatnya. Tapi Aomine merasa curiga? Mengapa tidak ada orang disini? Disini tampak sepi.

_kluntang!_

Aomine langsung dengan sepontan, mencari suara itu berasal. Ia melihat Geng Akaboshi, dan dengan cepat Aomine dalam mode bertarung. Salah satu orang menunjuk ke arah Aomine, dan berkata "Serigala putih, mengapa kau lakukan ini?" dengan kata terakhir dari orang itu, langsung dengan seketika semua anggota Akaboshi, sekaligus ketuanya runtuh ke tanah.

Aomine tak tahu mengapa mereka dapat runtuh ke tanah, yang pasti itu perbuatan serigala putih. Aomine ingin sekali bertemu dengan yang namanya serigala putih itu? Seperti apa dia? Sepertinya ia cukup tangguh! Itu membuat Aomine menjadi tertarik dengan serigala putih. Himuro berbatuk, membuat Aomine kembali kedalam pikirannya. Aomine berjalan menuju Himuro, melepaskan ikatan pada Himuro. Lalu ia mulai mengandengnya keluar dari gedung yang pengap itu.

_Serigala putih ..._

_Suatu hari nanti aku akan bertemu dengan mu ..._

_,_

_,_

_,_

_,_

_,_

**_TBC_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yankee**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: OOC, geje, dll**

,

,

,

,

,

Aomine menguap sambil merentangkan tangannya untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Menatap ke depannya, ini adalah jantung kota, banyak sekali anak-anak dan orang tua datang kesini untuk menghirup udara segar disini. Memang benar hari ini pagi hari, dan Aomine bolos lagi di hari pertama masuk SMA. Aomine sangat tidak menyukai SMA nya kali ini, sampai-sampai ia membolos di hari pertamanya. Ia juga sangat tidak menyukai dengan pendapat kedua orang tuanya, yang memasukkan Aomine ke SMA ini.

SMA yang Aomine masuki adalah SMA Touto, memang benar pembelajaran di SMA ini sama saja dengan di sekolah SMA lain, hanya saja ini SMA asramah. Kita harus menginap. Dan jika Aomine menginap berarti ia tidak akan bertemu teman-temannya dan juga Himuro begitu lama. Jadi Aomine memutuskan bolos sekolah di hari pertamanya, biarkan ia akan di sekors atau yang lainnya.

Aomine juga tidak bisa menolak untuk tidak sekolah disini, mengingat keluarganya represif. Belum lagi ayahnya adalah pegulat nomer satu di Jepang dan ibunya adalah seorang atlet karate internasional. Jadi menentang kedua orang tuanya sama saja mati, bisa dianggap seperti itu. Tapi, orang tua Aomine merasa tidak masalah jika ia di sekors atau apa lah yang penting Aomine tidak ke luar dari sekolah itu. Seperti Aomine di buang jauh dari sekitar mereka.

Aomine duduk di salah satu tempat duduk, membuka kertas aluminium foil yang isinya satu onigiri. Lalu ia memakannya, ia selalu membawa bekal onigirinya kalau bolos sekolah.

_Yummy ... aku akan menikmati hidup ini dengan tenang, _pikir Aomine pada saat makan onigiri kesayangannya. Aomine menghabiskan makanannya. Ia merasa hari ini begitu tenang dan aman, tidak ada musuhnya di sekitar sini. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi tempat tenangnya, untuk saat ini.

Aomine berdiri dari tempat claim-nya, membuang sampah di tempat sampah. Walaupun Yankee, Aomine masih menjaga kebersihan. Dan mulai merenggakan otot-ototnya dengan gerakan pemanasan kecil.

"Tenangnya disini, mungkin aku akan mengeclaim tempat ini sebagai tempat istirahatku" gumamnya setelah melakukan perenggangan. Aomine menguapa sepertinya sudah mulai terbawa suasana dengan tempat ini, ia kembali duduk dan mulai menutup matanya. Aomine tertidur dalam keadaan duduk, tangannya terlipat di dada, ia juga masih menggunakan seragam SMA-nya.

_Di satu sisi ..._

Seorang anak laki-laki pirang berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Napasnya sudah terengah-engah, sepertinya ia sudah berlari jauh. Kepalanya sangat pusing sekali, mengingat sudah berapa puluh kilometer ia berlari. 'Oh sial, mataku sudah tidak fokus lagi' kata pikirannya. Ia menutup matanya sedikit, ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia masih berlari, meski matanya tertutup. Dan ...

_Brugh ..._

Aomine bangun dari tidurnya, ia merasa ada yang menabrak kakinya. Ia melihat ke kakinya, terlihat anak kecil terjatuh. "Kamu gak apa-apa?" kata Aomine melihat anak kecil itu. Anak kecil itu melihat Aomine matanya sudah ber air sepertinya ia sudah mau menangis.

"Uaaaaaaaaa" dan benar, dugaannya sangat benar.

Aomine panik menatap sekitarnya, banyak mata yang melihat di sekitar mereka. Aomine bingung bagaimana ia bisa menghetikkan tangisan anak kecil ini. Mengngat ia juga gak punya adik, karena ia anak tunggal di keluarganya.

"Oi bocah, sudah jangan menangis"

"UAAAAAA" sekarang tangisan anak ini menjadi-jadi dan semakin banyak saja sepasang mata yang tertuju kepada Aomine. Skatmat, sekarang Aomine terpojok. Aomine merasa resah dengan banyak sepasanga mata yang menatapnya.

"Oi anak bocah jangan menangis lagi! Kau laki-laki bukan" katanya mengangkan anak kecil ini. Anak kecil ini yang menangis sakarang mulai reda. "Emangnya hiks laki-laki gak boleh nangis" Aomne menghela napas, mengajak anak kecil berbicara sangat merepotkan. Aomine menurunkan anak itu ke tanah.

"laki-laki harus kuat, tak boleh menangis seperti ini," kata Aomine kepada adik kecil ini. Kejadian ini membuat mereka seperti ayah dan anak saja, dan beberapa sepasang mata sudah tidak melihatnya lagi. "Apakah kau laki-laki kuat, hah?"

"ia aku laki-laki kuat," katanya menyekat air matanya. "aku akan kuat seperti paman" katanya dengan penuh semangat, Aomine hanya tersenyum kecil kepada anak kecil itu.

"Kalau begitu jadilah laki-laki yang kuat"

"Hai" kata anak kecil itu, mulai meninggal kan Aomine. Aomine hanya bisa tersenyum, saat melihat anak kecil itu pergi jauh. Senyuman itu hanya tampak dari luarnya saja, sebenarnya didalamnya.

_'__Kurang ajar kau anak kecil, kau memanggil ku PAMAN. Emangnya aku sudah terlihat tua apa'_ da itu di dalamnya Aomine.

Aomine menghela nafas, "Sudahlah, mending aku tidur saja" gumamnya, dan kembali tidur.

Si pirang akhirnya berdiri lagi, ia tak boleh tidur di sini. Ia mulai mengangkat tubuhnya dan mulai berlari lagi. Ia melewati taman kota, agar lebih cepat sampai. Ia benar-benar sangat lelah, kakinya seperti sudah mau copot saja.

Pandangan si pirang goyah lagi, visinya sudah mulai kabur. Kepalanya pusing sekali. Sepertinya ia mau pingsan disini.

_Brugh ..._

Aomine bangun lagi sepertinya ada yang terjatuh, ia melihat kebawah, terlihat rambut pirang tidur di trotoar taman. Aomine mengerang sedikit, sambil memutar matanya, Aomine merasa banyak sekali gangguan untuk tidur pagi yang indah ini. Aomine berdiri dan mencoba melihat sekitar, apakah ada sepasang mata yang melihatnya lagi, sepertinya tidak. Aomine mulai berjongkok di depan si pirang.

"Oi, apakah kau baik saja?" katanya dengan nada yang tidak menunjukan rasa ke kawatiran.

"..."

"Oi"

"..."

"OI!"

"..."

Sekarang Aomine bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan si pirang yang ada di depannya. Aomine melihat ke sekitar lagi mencari bantuan atau sesuatu yang dapat membantunya. Tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan memegang kakinya. Aomine melihat ke pirang ternyata ia sudah bangun.

"Ittai" rintih si pirang. Si pirang menatap ke depan terlihat seorang bersurai biru tua dan mata biru tua juga. Aomine melihat pirang di depannya, kulitnya putih, dan sepasang mata emas yang terus menatapnya. Tatapan si pirang membuat Aomine merasa aneh, Aomine membuang mukanya.

"Kau dari SMA Touto, benarkah? Bisakah kau membantuku ke sana ssu~" kata si pirang memper erat pegangannya.

"Hah" Aomine sekarang menatap si pirang.

"Kaki ku tidak bisa berjalan lagi ssu~, bisakah kau mengantar ku?" kata Si pirang memohon.

"Tidak, memangnnya kau siapa aku?"

"Aku mohon"

"Tidak"

"Ini hari penting di hari pertamaku masuk sekolah, aku tidak mau terlambat ssu~"

"Tidak, jangan ganggu aku"

"Aku mohon"

"Cih, baiklah" akhirnya Aomine mengalah dengan si pirang. Si pirang benar-benar imut pada saat menggunakan puppel eyes nya, sehingga membuat aomine mengalah.

_Sial, taman adalah tempat yang kramat bagiku _pikir Aomine.

Aomine menggendong si pirang di punggungnya, mengingat si pirang sepertinya sudah tidak bisa berjalan lagi karena kelelahan. Taman dengan sekolah mereka tidak terlalu jauh, hanya beberapa blok dari taman.

"Nee~ kita belum berkenalan secara resmi, aku Kise Ryouta salam kenal" katanya tersenyum, merangkul lehernya Aomine.

"Aomine Daiki" katanya tidak terlihat ekspresi apapun dari perkataanya. Aomine masih fokus ke depannya tanpa melihat lawan bicarannya.

"Arigato Aominecchi, kau orang yang baik ssu~" katanya ceriah sambil tersenyum.

"-cchi" Aomine menatap lawan bicaranya melalui ekor matanya, terlihat Kise yang tersenyum manis. Aomine melihat kise tersenyum, membuatnya kembali menatap ke depan.

_Mengapa ia tersenyum padaku, _pikir Aomine.

"Itu untuk orang yang aku hormati ssu~"

"Hmm"

Beberapa detik mereka tidak bersuara lagi, dan mereka sudah ke luar dari taman. Kise mengubur wajahnya di leher Aomine. Itu sangatlah dekat membuat Aomine dapat merasakan napas dari Kise, itu membuatnya bergidik.

"Emm, Aominecchi ternyata wangi ya" Kise mengangkat kepalanya, membuat sedikit jarak kepada Aomine. Kata yang dilontarkan Kise kepadanya membuatnya merasa aneh, rasanya sangat-sangat aneh.

"Hah" _Aomine masih bingung mengapa si pirang berkata kepadanya seperti itu?_

"Aominecchi, hitam gini-gini ternyata wangi ya, hihi~"

"HEY JANGAN MENGHINAKU" Aomine meraung marah, ternyata kata-kata pujiannya ada sedikit unsur hinaannya juga.

"Gomen- gomen, Aominecchi, tapi itu kenyataan ssu~" aomine tambah nyesek tuh.

"Hey, sudah kubilang JANGAN MENGHINAKU"

"Gomen, gomen, Aominecchi aku tidak bermaksud suu~"

"Sudah diam, atau aku buang kau disini" akhirnya Kise diam, ancaman Aomine benar-benar mujarap.

"Huh, Aominecchi kejam ssu~" Kise kembali menguburkan wajahnya ke pundak Aomine, membuat Aomine merasakan kembali napas Kise lagi. Aomine juga merasakan hal aneh lagi, rasanya benar-benar aneh.

Beberapa kali juga Aomine mencium bau lemon, baunya juga sangat enak, Aomine sangat menyukai bau ini_, sepertinya ini milik Kise_, pikir Aomine melirik sedikit kearah Kise yang sedang menutup matanya. Aomine juga melihat senyuman kecil di wajah Kise, dengan sangat cepat ia menatap kembali kedepan. Sekarang Aomine merasa sangat tidak enak.

Ini sudah setengah jalan dan sebentar lagi, Aomine akan merasa bebas dari di pirang ini. Entah mengapa, semakin lama, ia berada di dekat Kise, ia merasa sangat gugup. Aomine sangat membenci perasaan ini, sangat membencinya. Suhu tubuh Kise benar-benar sangat panas, itu membuat punggung Aomine menjadi sangat panas. Aomine sudah gak kuat lagi, Ia ingin melempar Kise dan menjauh darinya.

_'__Tunggu Aomine, sebentar lagi sudah sampai' _pikirnya menghentikan harsatnya yang ingin melempar Kise.

_,_

_,_

_,_

_,_

_,_

**_TBC_**

**Gomenasai, Chapter 1 masih terlalu sedikit! Aku akan membuat lebih panjang lagi di Chapter 2 nya. Menurut kalian bagaimana adegannya, romancenya dapet enggak? Maaf kalau kurang dapet Cute Little Cat masih susah buat Romance. Sebenarnya, buat romance adalah tantangan terberat buat Cute Little Cat. Tapi, aku akan berusaha ^_^**

**Jangan lupa R &amp; R, ya ...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yankee**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: OOC, geje, dll**

,

,

,

,

,

"Kita sampai" Kise membuka matanya, ia tak menyangka ia sudah tidur di punggung Aomine. Aomine menurunkan Kise secara perlahan. Dengan cepat, Kise langsung melesat ke papan pengumuman. Kise melihat namanya berada di kelas 1-A dan dibawah namanya adalah nama Aomine ia juga masuk di kelas 1-A.

"Dah, yeah" Aomine berjalan keluar. Kise langsung melihat Aomine.

"Aominecchi, kok gak masuk kelas ssu~?"

"Tidak, aku kesini hanya mau membantu mu"

"Tapi ini hari pertama kita masuk sekolah ssu~!"

"Ogah"

"Ayolah Aominecchi"

"Tidak, jangan ikut campur urusanku"

"Kumohon"

"Cih"

"Sensei maaf kami telat ssu~" Kise dan Aomine masuk kelas bersama. Aomine bingung mengapa ia begitu mudahnya di taklukkan oleh si pirang ceriah ini sih. Puppel eyesnya membuat Aomine iba dengan Kise, itu membuat Aomine lemah terhadap Kise. Dan Aomine tidak suka itu.

"Baiklah kembali ke tempat duduk kalian masing-masing" kata Senseinya, masih memegang buku absen. Ternyata mereka tidak terlalu terlambat, bukan?

"Hai"

"Cih"

Kise berjalan duluan, mengambil tempat belakang, duduk dengan tenang. Aomine berjalan menuju tepat duduk di depan Kise, mendorong kursinya ke belakang dengan keras dan mulai duduk di kursinya. Semua orang menatap Aomine. _Yankee benar-benar menakutkan, _pikir hampir semua anak di kelasnya.

"Cih ini benar-benar menyebalkan" Gerutu Aomine.

Pelajaran di mulai dengan matematika, semua orang begitu serius mencatat, mencermati gurunya, dan lainnya yang berhubungan dengan belajar, kecuali untuk Aomine tentu saja. Aomine melihat buku pelajarannya yang di selipkan majalah_ harem_ kesayanganya, majalah Mai-chan.

"Aomine-san disini ada pertanyaan, tolong-" senseinya menunjuk pertanyaan pertama kepada Aomine. Tapi Aomine menghiraukannya

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Ini ada pertanyaan-" Senseinya menunjuk pertannyaan yang kedua, tapi Aomine tidak memedulikannya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Ini ada-"

"Aku tidak tahu" katanya sekali lagi kepeda gurunya.

"Apakah kau mendengarkan?" sensei mendesah melihat tingkah anak didiknya.

"Apakah aku harus?"

"kemudian bergi pulang," seorang anak laki-laki berambut hijau berkata dengan rasa jengkel dengan sikap Aomine. Menurutnya, Aomine tidak pantas sekolah disini.

", Sensei, aku akan mengerjakannya" anak laki-laki itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mulai mengerjakan tiga soal yang seharusnya milik Aomine. Dia mengerjakan soal dengan cepat dan selesai hanya dengan lima menit. Semua orang menatapnya, termasuk Aomine.

"Sensei, sebaiknya kita melanjutkan Bab selanjutnya" katanya memberikan kapur kepada guru dan kembali ke tempat Aomine dengan tatapan sinis, Aomine juga merasakan tatapan sinis itu. Sensei mencocokkan jawaban yang di papan tulis dengan yang ada di bukunya.

"semuanya benar"

"Wow itu luar biasa"

"Mengagumkan"

"Hebatnya ia bisa mengerjakan dengan secepat itu"

Aomine hanya meringis melihat kejadian itu, ia tak percaya, ia sangat diremehkan di kelas ini.

"Hebat? Heh ..." gumam Aomine. Aomine menendak mejanya dan mulai keluar dari kelas yang gerah ini. Membuka pintu dan mulai menutup pintu dengan keras.

_Bruggh!_

"Apa yang dia lakukan, Yankee benar-benar menakutkan" kata salah satu anak di kelasnya.

Kise hanya bingung dengan tingkah Aomine. Mengapa Aomine harus marah? Bukannya bagus ada yang mau menolongnya mengerjakan soal yang diberikan guru? Tapi, disisi lain ia terkagum-kagum dengan kepandaian laki-laki berambut hijau itu. Kise, tak menyangka di kelasnya akan ada orang yang pintar. Menurutnya itu adalah anugrah.

-_- / ^0^ / x_x

_Teeet ..._

"Kau Midorima Shintarou, bukan?" laki-laki berambut hijau yang dipanggil Midorima menengok kebelakang. Terlihat anak laki-laki berambut pirang menatapnya.

"ya, Ada apa?" katanya masih merapihkan bukunya.

"Nee ... mau makan bersama ssu~" setelah merapihkan tasnya, Midorima kembali melihat kembali ke Kise. Terlihat kotak bekal yang berada di tanggannya.

"Tidak terima kasih, aku akan makan dikantin" Midorima tidak menatapnya kembali, dan sekarang mulai mengelap kacamatanya.

"Tapi kan? Di SMA Touto, kantin sangat ramai kalau kau tidak langsung kesana jika sudah bel, selai itu aku merasa tak masalah jika kita saling berbagi bekal"

"Tidak terima kasih, aku akan makan dikantin" katanya mulai keluar dari kelas.

Kise hanya bisa menatap pintu. Dalam beberapa detik terdengar suara langkah kaki murid kelas tiga datang seperti segerombolan zebra yang baru saja melintas.

_Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap,_

_Bruggh!_

_Aaaaaa..._

_Uaaaaa ..._

_Oh, tidak bekal ku!_

Setel mendengar kejadian itu, Midorima kembali dengan baju compang camping, wajah yang kusut, rambut yang berantakan, dan kaca matanya sudah tidak tau entah kemana.

"Baik aku akan menerima tawaranmu" katanya dengan datar.

"Hmm" Kise menganggu dan mulai mempersiapkan tempat untuk mereka makan. Kise juga membawa sumpit dua, jadi mereka bisa makan. Sedangkan Midorima membenarkan bajunya yang tadi habis kena gerombolan zebra dan juga mengambil kacamata cadangannya di dalam tasnya. Midorima duduk berhadapan dengan Kise.

"Ittadakimasu~" Kise mulai membuka bekalnya. Tampang Midorima yang datar berubah dengan wajah pasrah.

_Mengapa saya menerima tawarannya ..._

Midorimah melihat makan Kise yang warnanya biru ? dan didominasi dengan warna hitam. Apakah ini bisa di anggap dengan makanan? Midorima mengerang sedikit saat melihat makanan yang ada di hadapannya.

Kise mulai memakannya dan melahapnya tanpa ragu, dan menelannya sambil tersenyum seperti 'TAK ADA MASALAH DENGAN MAKANAN INI' itu membuat Midorima tercengang.

Kise mulai menatap pemuda yang berada di depannya, bertanya-tanya mengapa pemuda yang ada di depanya tidak memakan makananya.

"Midorima-kun, kok gak makan?" Midorima yang tadinya menatap makanan yang mempunyai aura membunuh, langsung menatap malaikan tanpa dosa yang membuat makanan yang terkutuk itu.

"Ayo dicoba, ini enak ssu~ aku sendiri yang membuatnya" Midorima mendengar pengakuan si pembuat makanan yang –terkutuk- itu. Langsung mengambil makanan yang berada di bento dan langsung memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya dengan setengah hatinya.

_'__Aku tak percaya ini enak juga'_ kata pikirannya setelah menelan makanan itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya nee~ ?"

"Bukanya aku memuji, hanya saja makanan ini cukup enak, tak seperti cover-nya" katanya mulai mencicipi makanan yang sekarang yang warnanya biru ?

"hmm, benarkan?" katanya dengan senyuman besar di wajahnya. Midorima melihat itu langsung merasa pipinya merah sedikit dan langsung mengalihkan pandanggannya.

_'__Mengapa ia tersenyum padaku?'_ Pikirnya masih mengunya makanan

"Itu buka pujian" Midorima mencoba menguba suasana di sekitarnya agar tidak aneh seperti ini, namun gagal. Midorima masih bisa melihat senyuman Kise itu.

Pintu kelas terbuka, Kise langsung melihat siapa yang membuka pintu. Terlihat seorang pria berambut biru, berkulit coklat, dan ia memakai seragam SMA Touto, itu Aomine.

"Aominecchi, mau makan bersama?" tawar Kise. Aomine menatap kise dan Midorima.

"Tidak, aku akan pulang"

"Tapi ini kan masih jam sekolah ssu~?"

"Sudah jangan ikut campur urusanku Kise" Aomine marah. Kise hanya diam, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Aomine berjalan menuju mejamya dan mengambil barang-barangnya dan tasnya. Aomine keluar dari kelas dan ia menghindari pandangannya dengan Kise.

Bragh!

Pintu Kelas yang malang terbanting kembali.

Kise melihat tingkan Aomine, ia masih bingung dengan kejadian ini. Kise merasa, Aomine sangat marah, tapi ia tidak tahu siapa orang yang Aomine tujukan.

Setelah beberapa menit Midorima melihat kejadian itu, ia langsung menghela napas. "Kise, terimakasih atas makanannya" perkataan Midorima membuat Kise membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Mengapa, Midorima-kun? Apakah kau tak menyukai makananku?"

"Tidak, aku merasa aku sudah kenyang"

-_- / ^0^ / x_x

Aomine berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Aomine sudah menelepon Himuro datang ke sekolahnya untuk menjemputnya.

Aomine berjalan dengan kasar. Aomine merasa hari ini, hari tersialnya. Ia mulai mengutuk dari taman yang ia tempati, si pirang, sekolah ini, dan juga orang yang ada di sekolah ini.

Aomine benar-benar marah, merasakan harga dirinya jatuh di tangan si alien hijau itu dan lagi mengapa harus Kise harus makan bersama dengan si alien itu. Itu membuat Aomine frustasi.

Aomine sudah sampai di gerbang, melihat ke sekitar, orang yang ia tunggu belum datang. Aomine benar tidak bisa menahan emosinya sekarang. tempramen Aomine benar-benar buruk untuk saat ini.

'Mana sih, Himuro-teme itu' pikir Aomine yang benar-benar marah. Aomine berdoa, semoga saja tidak hal buruk menimpanya lagi.

_,_

_,_

_,_

_,_

_,_

**_TBC_**

**Gomenasai, Chapter 2 masih terlalu sedikit! Aku akan membuat lebih panjang lagi di Chapter 3 nya. Menurut kalian bagaimana adegannya, romancenya dapet enggak? Maaf kalau kurang dapet Cute Little Cat masih susah buat Romance. Sebenarnya, buat romance adalah tantangan terberat buat Cute Little Cat. Tapi, aku akan berusaha ^_^**

**Aku membuat adegan MidoKi di sini dan membuat Aomine cemburu disini. Hehe.. aku pikir Aomine sangatlah imut pada saat cemburu.**

**Jangan lupa R &amp; R, ya ...**


End file.
